theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeremy Hill
(Liberators-830)|citizenship = |aliases = Shock|current_status = Deceased|First_appearance = Story: Siegfried's Awakening|appeared_in = The Phoenix Reborn, Pt. I|successor = Tanwyn Angharad}} Jeremy Hill '''was a member of the original Liberators-830 team who lost his life in battle against Voltage. He was one of the two wizards on the team, specializing in electrical manipulation. History Hill was born in 1987, in the midst of the Awakening Incident. Sometime before 2027, Hill joined the United Liberators Coalition. He was one of the two Liberator agents that fended off the Skull Crushers in an encounter with Siegfried and Ziggy Peters, where the gangsters were attempting to kill the two Anthro-feralis in a hate crime. They managed to save Siegfried Peters, but not his brother, Ziggy. At Meadowoods Hospital, Hill and 830 captain Adam Creel interviewed Peters and confirmed that he had awakened as a metahuman, and had him undergo further testing. They helped him adjust to his new state of being as a meta, and remained in contact until their deaths. Final mission On a return flight from a successful routine mission in Wyoming, Hill was aboard team's ACS-2 stealth command jet as it was diverted to the scene of a metahuman terror attack. Surviving the crash of the jet into Sorcerers Stadium, Hill fought the metahuman known as Voltage. Hill, using his electrical powers and elemental magic, was able to hold his own against Voltage for a period of time before finally succumbing to the meta's more powerful electricity, being killed by a discharge. Personality Hill was a serious, matured agent who was quite reserved and professional, and was close friends and second command in relation to Adam Creel. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Wizardry: '''As a Type-II Human, Hill was able to manipulate magical energy, and specialized mainly in electrical elemental magic to be used as an offensive weapon against his foes. ** '''Dynokinetic manipulation: Like his adversary Voltage, Hill was also very adept at manipulating electricity, this skill being crucial to his survival as he was able to dampen and redirect some of the metahuman's attacks. Despite this, Voltage had considerably more raw power and eventually overwhelmed Hill. Abilities * '''Master combatant: '''Hill was experienced enough to last for some time and defend himself against Voltage, despite the latter's immense power as a metahuman. Equipment * '''Scepter: '''Hill was equipped with a powerful magical scepter that enabled him to produce his signature lightning attacks. Though its Rm core was not as large as Creel's staff, it was quite formidable in its own right. * '''Smith and Wesson M&P: '''Standard semi-automatic pistol sidearm of ULC agents with a magazine capacity of 15 rounds. This weapon was never drawn in combat during the battle. Relationships Family * Mother * Father Allies * Siegfried Peters ( future Liberator and member of Liberators-830B) * United Liberators Coalition ** Liberators-830 † *** Adam Creel † *** Argos Bryant † *** Brick House † *** Ian Tobagin † *** Kieran Francis † *** Theo Waters † *** Toshiko Fano † *** Sam Winston † *** Sarah Seelye † * United States Air Force ** Montana Air National Guard pilots † ** 347th Wizard Air Squadron Enemies * Skull Crushers * Voltage † (killer) Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Liberators